The invention is directed to the application of a dental medicament subgingivally along the root of a gum pocket. Various devices and techniques exist which have as their aim the application of a medicament, such as a fluoride gel into a gum pocket. Generally, these devices and techniques are complicated with questionable effectiveness.
It would be desirable if a device could be provided which is simple in structure and which conveniently and reliably functions to apply such a medicament into the gum pocket.